


Come, Take Me By the Hand

by defcontwo



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's perfectly aware of what her father thinks of her relationship. He thinks that she's slumming it - that Clint's a late blooming act of teenaged rebellion to get his attention and piss him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Take Me By the Hand

Kate's perfectly aware of what her father thinks of her relationship. He thinks that she's slumming it - that Clint's a late blooming act of teenaged rebellion to get his attention and piss him off. 

He looks at Clint and he doesn't see the Avenger, the hero. Her father sees a man 12 years Kate's senior looking uncomfortable in a three piece suit with a band-aid on his neck. 

It's from a rogue ninja who'd attacked Avengers HQ and nearly slit Clint's throat, a leftover grudge from his Ronin days, but it looks as if Clint's just cut himself shaving. It's a sign of how good he is, despite his many faults, that he can get into a scrape like that and walk away with it looking so ordinary. 

Kate knows it's a lost cause from the start. There's nothing she can do to make her father understand her life, what she does and who she chooses to share it with. It's an itch just beneath her skin that doesn't bother her most of the time, except every once in a while on nights like this when she'd just wanted to have a night off with her partner - (boyfriend friend mentor _Hawkeye_ )- at a family gathering only to have her good cheer spoiled by a gaze heavy with disapproval. 

"I fucking hate these things, how does Tony do it," Clint says, tugging at the collar of his suit for the umpteenth time this evening. 

"Tony sold his soul a long time ago and now petty things like uncomfortable suits don't bother him," Kate says, only partly joking. It's a theory she and Billy hashed out once during a late night of recon and to this very day, she kind of believes it a little. 

"Hey, did you know that your father is glaring at me in a way that kind of reminds me of Wolverine, are you related to Wolverine and you didn't tell me?" 

"Don't worry, unlike Wolverine, you could totally take my father in a fight." 

"Well, I know _that_ \- hey!" 

Kate grins and it is equal parts affection and exasperation. "Hey, Hawkeye, c'mere," she says, and she reels Clint in with his tie and kisses him firmly, letting him steady his hands on her hips and pull her closer until the angle is just right. 

"You're gonna get me whacked," Clint murmurs against her lips, "isn't that what you rich people do, take hits out on people you hate." 

"You're an Avenger, you can handle it," Kate says, before pressing upwards for another kiss. 

It's their night off, she can make her own fun.


End file.
